Vuelta a empezar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Años después de alejarse de todo, Simon todavía frecuenta la vista de ciudad Kamina, contemplando el avance que se ha dado con los años. Por mera casualidad termina encontrándose con una niña que le resulta familiar, posiblemente la reencarnación de Nia. Oneshot.


**Vuelta a empezar**

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día.

Se supone que era el día más feliz de su vida, pero también resultó ser el más devastador que pudiese haber imaginado.

Era normal, después de todo ¿De qué otro modo se podía calificar al hecho de perder a tu esposa en el mismo instante en que te casas con ella? Simon había pasado por aquel desdichado desenlace, uno en el que jamás se había imaginado con su amada Nia, al menos antes de su batalla final contra los anti-espirales. Y a pesar de aquel final, él ni siquiera se permitió tener derecho a llorar cuando Nia se desintegró justo ante sus ojos, ni tampoco se permitió angustiarse en lo más mínimo cuando vio que aquello era algo inminente. Simplemente, Simon se plantó como era debido e hizo todo cuanto deseaba con mayor fervor, antes de tener que verse en la necesidad de escuchar su adiós delante de todos sus amigos.

Simon ya estaba bastante anciano, y hacía bastante tiempo que lo había dejado todo para regresar al lugar subterráneo en que alguna vez vivió, saliendo de allí algunas veces para ver cuánto transcurría en el mundo. Le complacía ver que sus amigos se habían esforzado al máximo para mantener un avance importante en los parámetros de prosperidad para la humanidad y los monstruos, a la vez que tenían presente aquella lejana advertencia de los anti-espirales. Los habitantes de la Tierra tenían en sus manos una misión destinada a ser eterna, como lo era impedir constantemente que el Universo caiga en decadencia por la energía espiral y el avance tecnológico sin sentido. Personas como Leeron, Rossiu y todos los demás habrían estado trabajando muy duro todos esos años para que el avance de la tecnología y la profundización en el uso de la energía espiral fueran de la mano con la conservación del universo, y saber eso era algo que siempre alegraba a Simon.

Era de noche, y desde la lejanía de los montes se podía ver con lujo de detalle el tránsito de los robots que derivaron de las investigaciones de los ganmen. Como era de esperar, la naciente exploración espacial y la necesidad de mantener el orden habían traído consigo toda una serie de innovaciones que Simon era capaz de ver a la distancia, y que siempre le resultaban sumamente fascinantes. No sentía ninguna envidia de esa forma de vida, y tampoco iba a regresar corriendo para ver de cerca lo mucho que habían logrado. Simplemente se limitaba a sentarse a mirar todo en silencio desde lejos, alegrándose de que ese legado, antes dado a él por Kamina, y luego dado por él a sus amigos, se mantuviera vigente, firme, vigoroso.

─ Cuántas cosas podrías ver desde aquí, aniki...

En ese momento suena algo extraño proveniente de un arbusto que se encontraba cerca. No asustó en absoluto a Simon, pero sí le despertó un inmediato interés por saber de qué se trataba, así que se levanta y se acerca a paso lento, cuando se encuentra con una niña bastante peculiar: No parecía ser ordinaria, con un cabello blanco con un brillo muy especial, y sus ojos daban un reflejo que a Simon se le hizo bastante familiar.

─ ¿Nia? ─ no pudo evitar decir.

─ ¿Cómo sabe que me llamo así, señor? ─ pregunta la pequeña con gran inseguridad ─ N-no es correcto que yo hable con extraños, pero...

─ Lo entiendo. No hace falta que digas nada más ─ Simon decide alejarse, y la pequeña regresa corriendo por donde vino.

En ese momento un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable surge del pecho del anciano. Una lágrima aislada baja por su arrugada y sucia mejilla, mientras su mirada regresa a la ciudad. Sonríe ampliamente, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba con sus amigos en su épica aventura contra los ganmen controlados por los hombres-bestia.

─ Nia, has vuelto. Me alegro mucho por ti. Espero... espero que tu vida sea larga y feliz...

Era un deseo que claramente esa pequeña jamás llegó a oír. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, y Simon vuelve a sentarse para contemplar el espectáculo. No quería perderse de esos minutos de alegría y fascinación antes de regresar a su vida como excavador. Era lo que alguna vez fue, y pese a todas sus hazañas y todas las cosas que fue capaz de ver al lado de personas como Yoko, Kamina o Nia, seguía siendo algo que llenaba su vida y lo llenaba de orgullo. Si llegase a morir y tuviera que renacer y empezar todo de nuevo, la verdad es que Simon prefería que todo fuera exactamente igual a como había empezado esta vida, aunque por el momento se conformaba con estar todavía allí, y saber que la chica que tanto amó sí había contado, años después, con aquella nueva oportunidad.

Pero cuando pensaba que su noche se quedaría a esa altura, Simon se lleva una pequeña sorpresa, pues la niña se había vuelto a aparecer, y esta vez era ella quien se le estaba acercando.

─ Señor, ¿está usted solo?

Simon se la queda mirando, un poco sorprendido y prenguntándose porqué esa niña había regresado. Tal vez se apiadó al verlo muy viejo y solo, pero lejos de ofenderse o sentirse menos, se limita a sonreír.

─ Nunca estoy solo, pequeña. El recuerdo de mis queridos amigos siempre me acompaña. Viví tantas aventuras en tan poco tiempo que me sería imposible dejar atrás aquello, incluso si así lo quisiera.

─ Ya veo ─ la niña seguía mirando fijamente a Simon.

─ ¿Quieres sentarte y ver los gunmen despegar. Es un espectáculo bonito del que jamás me canso ─ la niña asiente al ofrecimiento de Simon y se sienta justo a su lado, y miran por un rato el espectáculo ─ ¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia? Es sobre una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo y que es igualita a ti.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio, señor?

─ Así es. Era la chica más hermosa y más valiente que haya conocido jamás, y también era divertida y muy inteligente. Sé que te encantará su historia.

Aquella chiquilla llamada Nia asiente y pide que Simon empezara su historia. Excavar en sus recuerdos y ahondar en aquellas vivencias junto a la mujer que amó causaban un gran regocijo en Simon, y esa pequeña, esa nueva oportunidad de vivir de Nia, iba a conocer sus detalles, portando así su propio legado.

**Fin**

* * *

Es que no podía ser de otra forma esto que he hecho. Gurren Lagann es una serie ultra épica y todo, pero con un final que es para llorarlo, deseando que hubiera una continuación o algo en el que Simon pudiera tener aquel final que tanto merecía, y que Yoko no enviudara la misma noche que besa por primera vez a alguien en específico, pero ya ven ustedes que en esta serie se gustó mucho de mezclar la tragedia y la épica. En fin, mejor no ahondo mucho en el tema y me despido de ustedes.

Hasta otra


End file.
